Yu-Gi-Oh! Remix - Turn 9
Turn 9: Fear of the God pt. 2 JOVI: My turn, draw! I use ’s effect to Normal Summon without Tribute. ---- MARIK: Fool! Slifer, give Neos 2000 damage! ---- JOVI: Neos!! (Hang in there, you still have 500 ATK! But, what is this pain?) ---- NEOS: (Trust me, I’ll beat the God!) ---- JOVI: (You just talked to me?) ---- NEOS: (Yeah, but now we don’t have much time to talk! Focus on the Duel!) ---- JOVI: (Yeah!) I Set a card, Turn End. ---- MARIK: My turn, draw! Slifer’s ATK increased into 3000! And I attack Neos! ---- JOVI: Continuous Trap, Power of Heroes! Activate only if Skyscraper is face-up on the field! All es I control can’t be destroyed by battle! ---- MARIK: But you still take the Battle Damage. ---- JOVI: (LP 500) ---- MARIK: I end my turn. ---- JOVI: My turn, draw! I Set a card, turn end! ---- MARIK: My turn, draw! Slifer’s ATK became 4000! I activate Quick-Play Spell, . I destroy your ! And because Skyscraper is no longer face-up on the field, your Power of Heroes will also be destroyed. Slifer, attack! ---- JOVI: Continuous Trap, open! Hero Shield! I take no Battle Damage from my Elemental Hero monsters! ---- MARIK: But your Neos is destroyed. And my turn ends. ---- JOVI: My turn, draw! I use Spell Card to Special Summon an Elemental Hero monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Neos! Next I activate Spell Card, ! By sending 1 card from the top of my Deck, I add one Equip Spell Card, which is , to my hand and equip it to Neos! I also equip to Neos which increased his ATK by 800 points. Then I equip another Equip Spell Card, , to Neos! Neos’ ATK now become 3600 points! ---- MARIK: Whatever! You equip Neos with 3 Equip Spell Cards, wasting my time. My Slifer can’t be destroyed by battle due to Mist Body’s effect. Even if I take the Battle Damage, your Neos will be destroyed in 2 turns. ---- JOVI: I activate Assault Armor’s effect. By sending this card to the Graveyard, Neos can attack twice! ---- MARIK: With his 3300 ATK and twice attack, you can’t defeat me in this turn. Next turn you’ll lose! Anyway, what’s Rainbow Veil’s effect? ---- JOVI: I just want to explain you about that. When the equipped monster battles a monster, the battled monster’s effect is negated! Which means if I attack Slifer using Neos, Slifer’s ATK will go down to 0! ---- MARIK: WHAT!? ---- JOVI: And don’t forget Neos can attack twice! Go, Neos! ! ---- MARIK: (LP 700) ---- JOVI: Second attack, Neos! ---- MARIK: (LP 0) ---- JOVI: I beat it.... I beat God!!! ---- MARIK: Nice one. As a Duelist, I’ll fulfill my promise. I won’t control other person’s mind. And take this, Slifer the Sky Dragon as my rare card and the Puzzle Card. But mark my words; I’ll get the God Card back to rule the world! ---- JOVI: He’s gone again. Actually, I don’t want to take the rare cards. But after seeing the God’s power, it looks like I have to keep it from any threaten out there. And the best thing is I have 5 Puzzle Card! Now I can proceed to the next round! ---- Category:Chapters